


Heated Discussion

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-08
Updated: 2001-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a quote challenge issued by Darklady on the comicslash mailing list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Discussion

"What you're planning is foolish - a result of masculine pride."

He says something about kitchen utensils, an idiom that eludes me. And laughs. At me.

I allow it, because I seldom hear his laughter now. We quarrel incessantly, even when we're post-coital and only half-serious.

"It's *not* pride, it's faith," he continues. "This plan can make any man's dreams a reality."

Now it's my turn to laugh, bitterly. "You call *me* proud, but I don't seek to unite two species with divergent and opposed interests through *faith*."

Sobered, he frowns. Yet he doesn't draw away from me, and no matter what hostility I reveal he seems unafraid. He's so trusting . . . so naïve. A fool. But a fool can have his charms.

"You care. You love. That makes you human."

I clench a fist and draw the power. The iron sings in his blood as my thoughts sing in his head.

/This makes us more./

He dares not answer, for he dares not dream what I say is true.

Instead he puts his mouth on mine, and soon I feel my arguments melt beneath a tide of desire. It's an underhanded tactic, but effective.

/I surrender./ For now.

/If I can make you concede so quickly twice in one evening, I must be a better kisser than I thought./

"You are superb," I admit, drawing back for a moment, "but you talk too much."

We do not talk any more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to this challenge, by Darklady on comicslash:
> 
> "Following the Buldhaven example, this is for a `short slash'. I wont quite limit you to 150 words, but something in that range. Now ! Here's the trick.
> 
> The prize for this is a 1980 copy of the Justice League of America   
> (Vol. 21, #176)
> 
> Back then the line up was: Superman / Flash / Wonder Woman / Batman / Green Lantern / Hawkman / Hawkgirl / Zatanna / Red Tornado . . . so . . . extra brownie points for slashing one of them. But that is not required. What *is* required is that you use one of the following *slashy* lines taken from that issue. It does not have to be your first line - just used.
> 
> "What you're planning is foolish--- a result of masculine pride."
> 
> "He's so trusting . . . so naive"
> 
> "I must be a better kisser then I thought."
> 
> "Our heroes have reached and passed a climax."
> 
> "This ( . . . ) can make any man's dreams.. a reality."
> 
> "You care. You love. That makes you human."
> 
> "He dares not answer, for he dares not dream what ( . . . ) says is true."
> 
> Yes, those are all taken from one comic. Makes you want to read it, right? So why not try your hand at this short fic? Really, it's painless. Trust me. ;-)
> 
> Oh, one more thing. Some of the lines above have gender, but that can naturally be changed. And the fic can be m/m f/f (or even het). Even pre-slash for the modest. This is Friday night. Contest will run until next Sunday sometime. Decisions of the Darklady are arbitrary and final."
> 
> I used all but one of the sentences, although it's a little long. Hey, I'd like to see *you* try to shut those two up when they're having an argument :).


End file.
